


Milk & Honey

by plantinthecorner (spierfxld)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anyways, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie isn't a virgin but he's not experienced either, Gay, Gay Sex, Just horniness everywhere, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie wants to get laid, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, eddie is confused, enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfxld/pseuds/plantinthecorner
Summary: “Eddie,” Richie paused, considering his next words and how to form them. “Have you never had sex?”//Eddie's 41 years old, (not happily) married, and confused. So when Richie suggests a friendly-fuck, Eddie can't bring himself to turn the opportunity down.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102
Collections: Have read this didn't forgot to save





	Milk & Honey

“Eddie,” Richie paused, considering his next words and how to form them. “Have you never had sex?”

Eddie gaped at this assumption, turning beet red. “What the fuck, dude? Of course I’ve had sex, I’m married.”

“Happily?”

There was a pause after that question that left Richie to wonder what all was going through his friend’s mind. He did feel bad for asking such personal questions without much of a warning, but still. He was curious.

“No.”

“Eds,” Richie leaned against the bed, allowing for himself to sit down. “You know you can talk to me, right? As in, you have nothing to be ashamed of--”

“Jesus Christ, Rich, I’m-- I’m not fucking ashamed of anything. You’re making me feel like I should be, though.”

“That wasn’t my intention. You’re the one who brought the topic up.”

“Richie.” Eddie turned to offer Richie a pleading look in a way of practically begging him to stop.

“Was the sex even good?”

“Richie.”

“Listen man, you’re like, what? 41 years old? And your sex life has always been shit. You need to change that while your dick is still in business, you know? While it still works.”

“Oh my God.”

“I’m being serious.”

“I know you are. But I really wish you would just--”

“Shut up? Yeah, I get that a lot. My nickname  _ is _ Trashmouth for a reason, remember?” Richie offered a toothy smile and Eddie rolled his eyes at it.

“I don’t like talking about this kind of stuff.”

Richie sighed exasperatedly. “That’s exactly my point, Eds. You’re 41, this kind of conversation shouldn’t be making you uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, well, it is.” Eddie could feel the tips of his ears burn a bright red at this point.

The topic of sex had been brought up through conversation with The Losers earlier that night, at dinner. It had taken Eddie a good 30 minutes to feel comfortable being around the people he’d grown up with. He was sure everyone could tell when he was beginning to loosen up, though, as the minute Richie began making ‘your mom’ jokes, the two men quickly fell into their old habits. The bickering led to laughter throughout the friend group, which obviously egged Richie on, causing their conversation to continue without end. And of course, as the night went on and the group slowly became comfortable with each other again, sex became the center of conversation.

Eddie wasn’t lying to Richie when he said that he’d had sex. But he also wasn’t lying when he said that the sex was bad. Because of the way his life turned out after Derry, he couldn’t bring himself to find much interest in it. He was a busy man. A busy, working man. The few times he had done “it” with Myra seemed comical. There are countless jokes to make about a man who can’t get it up for his wife, but for once, Eddie couldn’t bring himself to care.

So, throughout the remainder of the discussion, Eddie kept quiet, as he didn’t have anything to offer it.

Richie noticed.

Richie noticed, but he stayed quiet.

For once in his life, Richie Trashmouth Tozier stayed quiet.

It had crossed Eddie’s mind a couple of times on his drive to the hotel that Richie seemed to get quiet towards the end of the night, but he didn’t think much of it. He was tired, and slightly overwhelmed, and just wanted to shower and go the fuck to sleep.

Of course, though, Richie had other plans, as just minutes after arriving to Eddie’s destination, he knocked on his door and entered without second thought.

So, standing in front of each other now, the room felt tense. This was  _ definitely _ not how Eddie saw his night going.

“So you’ve had sex…” Richie drawed this sentence out.

“Yes, Jesus Christ.”

“But not good sex.” He concluded, earning another groan of frustration from Eddie.

“Ding ding, congrats, you got it! Do you want a prize? Jesus fuck, Rich.”

“So, do you masturbate a lot?” Before Eddie could tell Richie to leave his room, he’s interrupted yet again. “Because you’re 41 years old--”

“Yeah, I’ve got that, Richie. I know how old I am.”

“You’re 41 years old, and your sex life has always been dry as fuck, and you don’t seem like the kind of man to ever cheat on his partner, so you can’t lie and tell me you don’t at least masturbate every once in a while.”

Eddie leaned back against the dresser of his room and rubbed a hand over his face. He was tired.

“Richie, leave my room.”

“Come on, I’m so curious now!”

“Yeah, but you’re also making me uncomfortable.”

Richie pursed his lips at this, thinking before saying, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I overstepped. I know we aren’t as close as we used to be.”

Eddie nodded, feeling oddly sad at that last sentence.  _ I know we aren’t as close as we used to be. _ He wishes they were. He wishes he could just be straight up with the man in front of him, who used to be his best friend. His partner in crime. He told him  _ everything _ . How were things ever that simple?

The silence in the room was becoming uncomfortable, and Eddie knew that Richie was likely bored of it. As much as he was getting on his nerves, he didn’t want him to leave. In the strangest way, Eddie was enjoying his company. Richie suddenly cleared his throat, snapping Eddie out of his thoughts.

“It’s getting pretty late, Eduardo. I’ll let you get some rest. Again, sorry for--”

“I don’t masturbate, either.” It came out of Eddie’s mouth before he could think twice. Richie froze, clearly as shocked by the sudden statement as the man that actually said it. “I- I mean, I’ve tried to, but it just feels wrong.” He finished, avoiding Richie’s gaze.

“Okay, that was random.” He chuckled.

“Fuck you, no it wasn’t! You literally  _ asked _ .” The blush was surely returning by this point.

“So… You rarely have sex, you don’t masturbate, you’re 41…” Richie gave Eddie the most bewildered look, it was practically comedic.

“If you say my age one more time, I’m gonna blow a fuse.”

“Eds, do you have any idea how much you’ve been missing out on?” Richie said this in the most serious tone that he could muster. It caught Eddie off guard.

“Uh, no? I honestly don’t think it’s that big of a deal at this point. It doesn’t feel good. It’s gross, and awkward, and… I don’t know.” Now he felt a great deal of shame.

“It’s not supposed to feel awkward, Eds,” Richie got quiet.  _ Shit _ , Eddie thought. “I mean, sure, sex can be kind of dry at times, but it can also be mindblowing. Having a one night stand is one thing, but doing it with the person you love is unlike anything else. I hate that you’ve never felt that. And for someone like you? Yeah, it probably felt gross, you hypochondriac.”

Eddie swallowed, ignoring that last comment. “So, you’ve been in love before?”

“I mean, yeah. Why? Haven’t you?”

He looked down at his shoes, gently kicking at the carpet. “I don’t know,” He took a second to think before he spoke again. “Maybe I just never found the right person. How many women did it take for you to figure that kind of shit out?”

Richie bit the inside of his cheek, chuckling. “Uh, actually,” He could feel his voice shake. He hated it. “None? I don’t like women. In that way. At all.”

Eddie felt his breath get caught in his throat. “Oh, what the fuck? That makes so much sense.”

“Fuck you, dude!”

Eddie laughed. “No, no, I mean that in a good way.”

“This doesn’t give you permission to make gay jokes, you know.”

“No, it definitely does.” Eddie paused. “Well, when you come out to the rest of the group. Then I’ll start the gay jokes up.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I totally can. It’ll make up for all of the ‘your mom’ jokes that you’ve sprayed on me for the past, like, thirty years!”

“It’s homophobic.” Richie deadpanned, clearly hiding a smirk.

“No, it’s not.”

“A straight man making gay jokes is homophobic.” His hidden smirk turned into a smile that was clearly holding back laughter.

“Who says I’m straight?”

_ Shit. Shit, shit, shit _ . That came out before Eddie could even think of what to say.

“What?”

He hesitated before continuing. “Maybe the sex hasn’t been great for me because… I don’t like women?” Richie raised his eyebrows at this. “I’ve thought about it before. I’ve just never taken the time to really consider it, I guess.”

“You think you might be gay?”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant, Richie.”

The silence that followed after that was deafening. Eddie shifted in place, feeling uncomfortable at Richie’s lack of his comedic-self. Richie looked as though he were deep in thought, which was concerning, considering the conversation at hand.

“Maybe you should try it with a dude, then. If it’s right, you’ll know right away. Trust me.” Richie broke the silence with what Eddie thought was going to be a cruel joke about him questioning his sexuality, but rather a genuine suggestion.

“I don’t want to fuck a random stranger, Richie. Do you know the risks of that? I can name a fucking lot. Also, that just seems wrong. To me, at least. I could never fuck someone I don’t know.”

“You could always fuck me.” Richie shrugged his shoulders and Eddie nearly choked on air.

“What?”

“You’re obviously extremely confused, you don’t want to fuck a stranger to figure yourself out, I haven’t gotten laid in months, and we know each other decently well. Why not?”

Eddie gaped at this. “B-because we-- it wouldn’t, like-- That’s just wrong.”

“Why?” Richie asked, and Eddie hated him for that, because he couldn’t bring himself to think of a legitimate reason as to why. He was beyond flustered, and even worse, he was considering his offer.

“I don’t know.” He concluded weakly.

Richie chuckled. “Look, man, I promise it was just an offer. Obviously I’m not going to make you do shit. I’m just saying--”

“Richie,” Eddie paused. “shut up for one second. That’s not… your worst idea. I-I want to.”

“Are you being serious? Holy shit, I won’t lie, I’m actually surprised.”

“Yeah, well, you offered.” It was taking everything in him to not let his voice shake.

“Yeah? You wanna fuck me?” Richie smiled, taking a few steps forward and earning a wide-eyed Eddie in response.

“Yeah, I do.”

Richie reached out through the short distance that stood between the two of them, grabbing Eddie by the back of the neck and pulling him in for a kiss that he was sure he’d remember for the rest of his life. By instinct, he brought both hands up to cup Eddie’s face. The action was so genuine, it made Eddie’s heart melt a little.

Richie’s lips were fuller than Eddie’s, causing the pair to fit together perfectly. Without much thought, Eddie maneuvered his hands from the back of Richie’s neck to his belt loops, tugging their bodies closer. The friction urged Richie to let out a small moan, clearly as relaxed as ever. Eddie, on the other hand, was feeling more tense than he should have been feeling, and Richie could tell. He pulled away, looking into the smaller man’s eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to be nervous, it’s just me. Nothing that you do is gonna make me leave.” The words were so kind. His voice was like  **milk and honey** . Eddie was weak in the knees. Everything slowed down for that moment, giving him a chance to breathe.

“I know.” He leaned forward to continue where they’d left off, and Richie smiled. He snaked his hands down Eddie’s sides, wanting him to relax as much as possible before moving on to anything else. Eddie melted into his touch, beginning to feel more comfortable.  _ It's just Richie _ , he thought. He was trying so hard to not let himself get tense that the effort being put into doing so was making him tense.

But then Richie’s hand slid from its resting spot on his hips to graze over his crotch, and  _ oh _ . That was new. He pulled away slightly to gasp, and Richie smirked.

“Is this all really that new to you?” He chuckled, tilting his head slightly.

“Richie,” Eddie spoke, and Richie’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “Shut up.”

“Yes, sir.” Richie said this jokingly, but Eddie felt warmth pool up in his lower abdomen at the sound of it.

He would mention that later.

Richie gently tugged on Eddie’s shirt, urging him to peel it off while pulling him in the direction of the bed.  _ Shit, this is actually happening _ , Eddie thought as he watched Richie hover above him.

“You okay?” Richie asked, and Eddie swooned at the recurring gesture that felt so loving; so genuine.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Let me know if you want to stop.” Richie spoke from his current position over Eddie’s smaller frame, leaning down to place gentle kisses on his neck. Eddie gasped at the sudden act of affection; he wasn’t used to it. He wasn’t used to any of this. He lifted his shaky hands to Richie’s broad shoulders, needing a resting place until he could think of somewhere else to put them.

His kisses traveled down his chest, slowing as he reached lower and lower. Eddie’s breathing had begun to audibly speed up at some point through this process, and Richie loved it. He loved knowing that he had this sort of effect on Eddie. Knowing that he had some sort of control over the way his body was feeling. He  _ loved _ it.

Eddie loved it too. He was just struggling to show it. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter with every lingering touch that Richie left on each and every inch of his skin, and it was getting to be too much.

“Rich?”

Richie immediately stopped his movements, lifting his head to give Eddie his full attention. “Yes, Eddie Spaghetti?”

“Fuck you. You did not just call me that, not right now. Do you realize how awful of timing that was?” Eddie began going off, earning a low laugh from Richie.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He lowered his head to let out a shaky laugh. “Am I going too fast? Is it too much? What’s going through that head of yours?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Actually, uh. Could we maybe go a bit faster? I’m getting a little worked up down here.” He was definitely blushing now.

“Really? Faster?”

“Yeah, dumbass. Let’s keep it moving.”

“Fuck. Okay.” Richie could feel his own mouth go dry at the thought of any of this going faster. He felt himself grow harder at the sight of Eddie quickly undoing his pants, tossing the item someplace else. He gathered his thoughts before sliding off the bed to undo his own belt and jeans, letting the pair hit the floor with a faint  _ thunk _ . He glanced Eddie up and down, wanting to soak in every bit of the moment possible.

“You just gonna stand there and stare?” Eddie felt himself grow a small amount of confidence.

“I’m gonna blow you.” Richie responded quite bluntly.

“Oh.” Eddie’s breath was, quite literally, taken away. The sudden change in atmosphere was so unusual that it left him with red cheeks and a blank mind.

“If that’s okay with you, obviously. We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“N-no, I definitely want that. I do,” Eddie reassured the man standing in front of him, who nodded after that confirmation was handed to him. “where, uh. Where do you want me, though?”

Richie chuckled, “Come here.” He motioned for Eddie to position himself at the edge of the bed, stay in a sitting position.

Without much more thought, Richie was on his knees and resting his hands at Eddie’s hips. “Like I said, if anything is too much, or if I’m going too fast, just let me know.”

Eddie nodded, unable to form much for words. Thankfully, Richie accepted his nod as a sign to  _ get going already _ , and so he did.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Eddie’s underwear before sliding them down at a speed that gave Eddie time to react to what was happening. Eddie’s dick stood large and proud against his abdomen (his extremely fit abdomen, he should add), and Richie groaned.

“Fucking Christ, Eds. If people knew how big you were, I guarantee you’d be doing just fine with your sex life.”

“Shut up, Richie.” Eddie blushed an even darker shade of red, and Richie absolutely  _ lived _ for it. Knowing that he had this sort of reaction on his best friend left him feeling great.

“I’m being serious.” Richie deadpanned, earning another eye roll from Eddie.

“Even if you are being serious, I don’t need to hear those kinds of things from--  _ oh _ .” Eddie cut himself off with a small moan in surprise. He gained the courage to glance down at the mess of curls that was already taking him in deep. “Fuck, Rich.” His head fell back as he felt his eyes close in ecstasy, the feeling of Richie’s warm mouth around his dick already too much to handle.

Richie hummed around the length in his mouth, wanting to go even  _ deeper _ . He wanted Eddie to know how much he’d been missing out on. He wanted him to beg for more, more,  _ more _ . He wanted to leave Eddie’s hotel room tonight with the knowledge that he just got his brains fucked out by his best friend.

Richie lifted his mouth to return to the tip of Eddie’s dick, licking gently at the slit and earning a groan from the man above him. Eddie’s hands automatically found their way to Richie’s mess of hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling ever-so-slightly to show his appreciation for how good of a job Richie was doing. Richie sunk back down at this, wanting to make it even better. He took as much of Eddie as he could into his throat, practically ending up with his nose nuzzled against Eddie’s lower abdomen. He held himself there for as long as he could handle before coming up for air and leaving Eddie just as breathless.

Eddie used that same hand that was buried in Richie’s hair to pull him up into a rough kiss, causing another low moan to leave Richie’s mouth. Their tongues entangled themselves together, their hands were anywhere and everywhere, they were breathing each other’s oxygen, they were on fire; everything was so surreal. Richie saw the opportunity to climb up and straddle Eddie, and he took it. His thighs bracketed both sides of Eddie’s, and Richie knew that he was fucked, because after tonight, all that would be on his mind was  _ Eddie's thighs Eddie’s thighs Eddie’s thighs. _

Eddie’s hands rested on the small of Richie’s back, practically encouraging the man on top to shift his hips forward in a suggestive manner. So that’s exactly what he did.

Richie pushed his groin against Eddie’s, pulling groans from the both of them. Eddie’s breathing had become ragged; his cheeks flushed. It really was a sight that couldn’t be forgotten. Richie repeated the motion, rolling his hips against Eddie’s, but making it a bit rougher than before. Eddie pulled back to gasp, burying his face into the crook of Richie’s neck.

“Fuck.” He whimpered, unsure of how much longer he’d realistically be able to last. Richie chuckled, threading his fingers through Eddie’s hair and loving the way he responded to it; the way he placed all of the weight of his head into Richie’s hands, eyes closed and breathing more steady.

“You’re really beautiful.” Richie blurted out. Eddie’s eyes snapped open.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, that-- that was weird, wasn’t it? It just kind of came out, Eds. I’m--”

“Woah, slow down, it’s okay,” Eddie felt that same strange surge of confidence wash over him, and he knew what his next movements would be and what words would be said to drive them. “Thank you, I mean… No one has ever really said anything like that before,” he paused again. “you’re not so bad yourself, Trashmouth.”

“You should hear it more often.” Richie murmured, leaning back down to capture Eddie’s lips on his own. Eddie smiled into the kiss, allowing his hands to roam as they please.

And yeah, his confidence definitely made an appearance.

He ran his hands up and down Richie’s thighs, pulling sounds from him that he wanted to hear on replay for the rest of his life. Moving towards the small of his back again, he pushed his hands lower to cup-- no,  _ grab-- _ Richie’s ass. It was Richie’s turn to pull back this time, gasping with a thought on the tip of his tongue.

“Eddie.”

“Hmm?” Eddie hummed, lazily glancing up at the man on top of him.

“I want you to fuck me now.”

The words made Eddie’s stomach churn, but in a good way. He felt hot all over. It was a lot.

“Fuck, okay.” using the muscles that both men  _ knew _ Eddie had, he lifted Richie, placing him on his back and allowing for his smaller frame to hover over Richie’s larger one. Realizing that Richie still had his underwear on, he tugged at the item of clothing, urging Rich to lift his hips and create room for Eddie to pull them the rest of the way down, tossing the item somewhere across the room.

On instinct, Eddie’s hand lightly brushed over Richie’s no longer clothed cock, and Richie gasped.

“Oh, shit. Eddie?” Richie placed a hand on Eddie’s chest, causing the man on top to stop his actions immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’ve got a problem. I left my, uh, ‘stuff’ in my suitcase,” when Eddie didn’t seem to be catching on, Richie continued, “which is in my room,” still nothing, “you know, across the hall?”

“What ‘stuff’ are you talking about?” Eddie asked this genuinely, and Richie’s eyes went wide for a second before his head fell back against the pillow and he let out a cackle.

“I forgot you haven’t done this with a man before. We need a condom and lube.” He said the last part quietly, not wanting to freak Eddie out too much.

“Oh, that. Right.” Eddie sat up on his haunches, hands on his thighs with a skeptical look on his face. “Shit, hold on.” He sprung himself up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, returning with a towel around his waist and heading out the front door in a flash, leaving a very flushed Richie to a room by himself.

Suddenly feeling self conscious and  _ very _ exposed, he pulled on the covers of the bed to hide the fact that he was, in fact, very naked and very turned on.

Eddie returned in a flash, though, with a wild look in his eyes. “We have another problem.”

“Oh, God. What now?” Richie pulled himself under the covers even further, becoming more cozy than anything.

“I couldn’t find any condoms,” Eddie paused, lifting a bottle in his hand. “I did find lube, though.”

“Oh,” Richie spoke, confusion tinting his voice. “I could have sworn I packed them.”

“So…” The room fell quiet. “Now what?” Eddie stood still in his spot, towel loose around his waist and eyes focused on the lube, almost as though he were memorizing the instructions (knowing Eddie, he probably was).

“If you’re okay with it, you could just fuck me without one.”

“Are you clean?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Eddie. I get tested every month or so, depending on how ‘active’ I’ve been.” Richie rolls his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

“Okay.” Eddie turned to lock the door before returning to his original spot on the bed, pulling the covers down to expose Richie’s naked figure once again.

“You still okay with this?” Richie lifted a somewhat shaky hand to Eddie’s cheek, wanting to be sure.

“Yeah, I’m good. Are you?” Eddie asked even though he knew the answer.

“Duh.”

Eddie laughed, but then paused. Again.

“I, uh, don’t know where to go from here.” He felt ashamed to say this. 41 years old and unsure of what to do during sex. Well, gay sex, that is.

Richie must have sensed Eddie’s sudden insecurity, as his thumb began tracing circles against his cheek.

“Hey, don’t worry. It’s just me. We’re having fun, yeah? I’ll help you.” Richie spoke so slowly and with such a low tone, it didn’t take long at all for Eddie’s boner to make a happy reappearance. “It’s pretty self-explanatory. Put some lube on your fingers and open me up.”

The words sent a wave of heat through Eddie’s body, as if that hadn’t already happened enough for one night. He uncapped the lid of the bottle, a little  _ pop _ sound echoing in the silence of the room. He poured a generous amount onto his pointer and middle finger, going with what felt right.

“Do I, um. Start with both? Or…?” Eddie asked, the caution in his voice causing Richie’s heart to swell.

“Start with one and I’ll tell you when to add a second one.”

Eddie sat back on his haunches again, trying to give himself a good angle for what he was about to do. He was so focused on making sure he was doing everything right, he didn’t even see Richie’s arm lift up to loop around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a reassuring kiss. It wasn’t intense, but it was passionate. Without thinking, Eddie’s finger began circling around Richie’s hole before slowly entering the tightness. Richie pulled away and gasped slightly, head falling back against the pillow again.

“See? I told you. You’re doing fine,” Richie’s voice shook as these words came out, beginning to feel overwhelmed himself. Eddie laughed, pushing his finger in and out, in and out, at a pace that was  _ too _ slow for Richie. “you can go faster.” He spoke.

So Eddie went faster. Not too fast, but fast enough. He did this until he felt Richie was ready for his second finger, adding the digit without warning. Richie whined-- literally  _ whined-- _ at this, eyes squeezing shut. “That’s good, Eds.” He said, his voice definitely losing its steadiness by now.

Eddie’s mind began to wander to what he remembered reading about months ago online, around the time that his curiosity became more of a conclusion. He could recall reading about the ‘g-spot’ for men.  _ The prostate _ , he thought to himself. That’s what he was going for. He assumed that it would be obvious when he reached it, so he went for it.

He crooked his fingers in a beckoning motion, pushing deeper and rougher than before. He maneuvered his fingers inside Richie, looking for _that_ _spot_. When Richie let out a moan that was louder than anything else he’d heard that night, he knew he found what he was looking for. Eddie pushed against his prostate relentlessly, soaking in every sound it was drawing from Richie.

“Eddie, fuck. That’s r-really good. That’s good. Add another.” Richie began slurring his words together, and Eddie loved it.

His third finger wasn’t entirely lubed up, but it was slick enough because of the other fingers, so he slid it in without thinking much about it.

Richie arched his back slightly, his mouth open and eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Fffuck, Eddie. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Richie rested his hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I promise you, I haven’t.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Richie mumbled before gasping as the third finger joined the others in stroking his prostate. Eddie continued with this until Richie stopped him, somehow forcing himself to sit up and say, “I’m gonna ride you now.”

Eddie swallowed, and he could’ve sworn he felt his pupils dilate at the sound of that sentence leaving Richie’s mouth. They switched positions, leaving Richie to straddle Eddie’s upper thighs again, and Eddie underneath. Richie leaned down to place another kiss on the smaller man’s lips. Eddie’s hands snaked around to squeeze at Richie’s ass again, and Richie let out another small whimper.

Richie reached behind himself, hand covering Eddie’s cock to guide it to his ass and  _ shit _ ,  _ this was actually happening.  _ The head of Eddie’s dick pushed into Richie with ease, and both men moaned. Thankfully, Richie had been opened enough to lower himself onto Eddie without much problem at all.

“Eddie, shit, you’re so big.” Richie gasped out, grinding his hips down.

“Fuck, keep moving, Rich.” Eddie kept his hands at their happy place, on Richie’s ass. Richie started bouncing slowly, reaching his own hands behind himself to lay on top of Eddie’s, urging him to squeeze again. Eddie got the hint and squeezed tighter this time, causing Richie to clench around Eddie, who shot up at this.

“Oh my God, do that again.” Eddie gasped, now sitting straight with Richie even closer to him, riding his dick with full force, clenching.

“Yeah? You like how tight I get around you?” Richie leaned down to murmur this into Eddie’s ear, and Eddie’s hips jerked up automatically.

“Fuck, Richie.”

“I’m only this tight for you, babe. No one else,” Richie paused his dirty talk to let out an even dirtier moan, tossing his head back and giving Eddie access to his neck, which he gladly attacked.

“You like how hard I’m riding you? You get me so wet, Eds. You’re splitting me open so good. You’re so deep, I love it.” Richie whined most of these words and Eddie just about lost it, his cock somehow becoming even harder than it already was.

“Richie, fucking-- fuck, fuck.” was about all Eddie could muster.

“I want you to ruin me, Eddie,” Richie placed both hands on Eddie’s shoulders, forcing himself to slow his pace. “Use me, fuck me so good I won’t be able to walk afterwards. Make me scream your name. I know you can do it, your cock feels so good--”

Eddie flipped their position to place himself on top again, cutting Richie off mid sentence. He gripped at Richie’s hips, hard, likely to leave a bruise, and pistoned his hips forward at a punishing speed. Richie all but screamed. It was too much. Richie’s hands found their way to Eddie’s back, his nails digging into the skin there before dragging down, almost guaranteed to leave trails. He wrapped his ankles around the small of Eddie’s back, wanting Eddie as deep as possible, and Eddie got the hint.

He tilted his hips so that they were angled perfectly towards his prostate, just the way his fingers were, and pushed back in at that same pace.

“AH, Eddie,” One of Richie’s hands reached behind him, gripping at the pillow uselessly. “Harder!”

Eddie couldn’t bring himself to say anything, so he simply obliged. Richie continued to moan and whine, hips pushing against Eddie’s with every thrust, hands returning to his back, neck, and arms, scratching as he pleased.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Rich.” Eddie managed to say.

“Shit, shit, shit, Eddie--” Richie’s eyes squeezed shut. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come--”

“Yeah, yeah, come on Rich, wanna feel you come.” He forced his thrusts to become erratic, sending Richie over the edge completely. He tightened around Eddie impulsively, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades and staying there. No sound left his mouth; the look on his face said it all. It really was the classic ‘big O’. When his dick slowed its stream, Richie loosened his grip on Eddie, his head hitting the pillow with a light thud.

“Come inside me.”

That was all it took for Eddie to finish off, the sentence sending him beyond an orgasm. His thrusts slowed but became deeper, pushing his come further inside Richie, who whimpered underneath him. Eddie’s ears were ringing, his entire body shaking. He collapsed on top of Richie, still fully inside of him but not caring to move.

“I’ve really,” Eddie practically gasped for air. “been missing out on  _ that _ ? This whole time?”

Richie chuckled underneath the weight. “Yeah, I told you that sex isn’t half bad.”

“I meant with you.” Eddie finally rolled off of Richie, the bottom wincing at the sudden feeling of being empty.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that was obviously beyond mind blowing, but Jesus Christ. I’m so in love with you.” Eddie stared at the ceiling as he said this and Richie’s heart stopped.

“You-- what?”

“You heard me. I’m not repeating myself to give you that satisfaction.”

“No, seriously.  _ What _ ? You  _ love _ me?”

The look on Eddie’s face would have been comedical if they hadn’t been in their current situation. Was Richie really that shocked?

“Are you really that surprised?” Eddie spoke his thoughts out loud.

“Shit yeah, I am! How was I supposed to know that?”

“I mean, I don’t know. I kind of forgot about my feelings for you, up until dinner tonight. It slowly started to come back to me, you know? It was like a feeling. I just knew. Does that even make sense?”

“Eds, I was in love with you back in the 80’s, and even though those feelings drifted away when we left Derry, they never fully left.”

“What are you saying, Tozier?” Eddie squinted at Richie teasingly.

“I’m saying,” Richie rolled over so that he was fully facing Eddie now. “That I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Aaaand you ruined the moment. Way to go, dude.”

“What? That’s your name. Get used to it,  _ Spaghetti _ .”

“Richie.” Eddie rubbed a hand over his face but chuckled nonetheless, rolling himself over to face the worn out bottom.

“So. Now what?” Richie asked genuinely, unsure of what else to say.

Eddie pondered for a moment. Now what? He didn’t know. There was a lot to think about and even more to  _ do _ , with a fucking killer clown roaming around Derry and the responsibility of killing it falling into their hands. But now a twist joined their story; Eddie loved Richie and Richie loved him, too. It felt too easy to say something serious, something like, ‘I guess we see what happens after we defeat IT,’ or, ‘we leave this shithole and don’t look back’. So, rather than answering in a serious manner, Eddie chose the lighter way out.

“I think I might be gay.”

Silence fell over the room until Richie broke it with a sudden, intense laugh that convinced Eddie to join him.

It felt good to laugh with Richie.

It felt  _ right _ .

And for the first time in 27 years, Eddie felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !!
> 
> It's been a bit since I've posted anything, but I really enjoyed writing this oneshot. It took forever for some reason, but alas, it is done. Voila. Please send requests to ao3writingrequests@gmail.com, as I'm always wanting to write but I struggle to think of anything on my own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
